Prank Call
| season = 6 | number = 154 | image = image:Prank call title copy.jpg | airdate = January 28, 1996 | previous = Sprout | next = No Service }} '"Prank Call" '''is the 154th episode of Beavis and Butt-Head. It first aired on January 28, 1996. Plot Beavis and Butt-Head receive a new phone book and immediately decide to call someone. After rejecting several prospects, they finally settle on a biker named Harry Sachz (prounounced "Hairy Sack"), whose name the duo find amusing. Over the next month and two weeks, they proceed to drive him into a near-homicidal rage through repeated prank calls, involving the flushing of a toilet and other scatological noises. Fed up with the constant harassment, Sachz eventually purchases a caller ID and uses it to track their phone number. He then calls Beavis and Butt-Head back and tells them they've won a free pizza as a ruse to find out where they live, but they are unable to remember their own address. When Sachz asks them to read the address off their mail, Butt-Head reads Stewart's name and address off some mail he and Beavis stole from Stewart's mailbox. Sachz then goes to Stewart's house and kicks the front door in. Seizing Stewart and lifting him up by the arm, he calls him a "little worm" and demands to know if it was him. Stewart, of course, has no idea what he's talking about and for a second, it looks like Sachz is going to hit him, until Stewart's father walks in, yelling about the noise. Seeing the cordless phone in Mr. Stevenson's hand, Sachz screams, "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?! I'll ''KILL YOU!!!" and tackles him. He then drags him into the bathroom and gives him a swirly, telling him that if he ever calls him again, he will find him, wherever he is, and do it again. To which he adds, "But just to make sure you don't call me, I'm gonna stick this phone, where you'll have an awful hard time dialin' it!" Against his pleas for mercy, it is implied (but not shown) that Sachz then shoves the phone up Mr. Stevenson's rectum. Later, Beavis and Butt-Head are on their front porch, the latter complaining that he's hungry and wondering where the pizza is. Seeing the ambulance and police down the road at Stewart's house, they try to call him and find out what's going on. As a result, just as Mr. Stevenson is loaded into the ambulance, the phone starts to ring painfully inside his butt. When nobody answers their call, Beavis and Butt-Head conclude that the Stevensons must not be home and Beavis suggests that they call Harry Sachz again. Butt-Head agrees and the episode ends with the two of them going into the bathroom and the sound of the phone being dialed. Sachz is heard answering the call, followed by the sound of the toilet flushing and the duo laughing. Characters *Beavis *Butt-Head *Harry Sachz *Stewart *Mr. Stevenson *Mrs. Stevenson Gallery Category:Episodes